1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a touch screen display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a touch screen display apparatus including a photosensor that contains an organic material and a method of manufacturing the touch screen display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photosensors, which convert light signals into electrical signals, are recently being developed to provide various functions due to developments in the photo industry and the semiconductor industry. Specifically, photosensors integrated in mobile apparatuses including display units, such as cellular phones, digital cameras, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), and image displaying apparatuses, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), are used as the most common form of adding a touch panel function to display units.
The photosensors integrated in display apparatuses have many advantages in solving the problems of external touch panels, such as increased thickness, complexity of manufacturing process, and reduction of aperture ratio. However, an amorphous silicon based or a crystalline silicon based P-I-N junction type transistor, which are generally used for photosensors integrated with display devices, have limitations in improving selected wavelength contrast sensitivity, and thus only light having wavelengths corresponding to the absorption wavelengths unique to the amorphous silicon or to the crystalline silicon may be used.